Mon Caprice
by yochu
Summary: ¤Complet¤ Draco sait ce qu’il veut et il l’obtient toujours…
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **Mon Caprice

**Auteur : **Yochu

**Résumé : **Draco sait ce qu'il veut et il l'obtient toujours…

**Base : **Les 5 tomes HP.

**Genre : **Heuu, sais pas trop…

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**Avertissement : **Pas grand-chose pour l'instant… Mais c'est un slash.

**Rating : **T… de sécurité.

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à JKR, rien n'est à moi…

**Note&co : **Je n'arrive pas à continuer **Second Rôle** alors je poste ça... Enjoy !

* * *

**°°°°°  
Mon Caprice  
Chapitre 1  
°°°°°**

_Mine…_

Tu as refusé mon amitié en première année. Je me souviens encore parfaitement de ce jour et du choc que j'ai ressenti. Personne avant toi n'avait osé me faire un tel affront. Sans doute à l'époque ne savais-tu pas qui j'étais et ce que rejeter mon offre représentait…

Je t'ai immédiatement haï. Cette haine est toujours présente. Même si elle a changé de nature…

Ce refus t'a condamné, Harry et tu l'ignores encore.

Ce jour là, quelle que soit la manière, j'ai décidé que tu m'appartiendrais. Bien sûr, à onze ans, je ne m'expliquais pas cette soudaine lubie. Je désirais juste un nouveau jouet dans ma cour, un autre esprit à modeler selon mon envie. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'ampleur que prendrait cette capricieuse décision dans ma vie.

J'ai longtemps pensé que cet intérêt pour toi découlait simplement du fait que tu étais Harry Potter. Et cela me rassurait.

Mais je me trompais.

Je t'ai voulu parce que tu m'as rejeté.

C'est élémentaire.

Lorsque j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux à la réalité, la solution m'a évidemment paru basique : il suffisait que tu m'appartiennes pour que mon caprice soit contenté. Le problème était que le sens d'appartenir' avait changé entre temps. Mais je ne me suis pas éternisé sur ce 'détail'.

Peu importait.

J'emploierais cette année à faire aboutir mon projet. Je passerais ma sixième année à ronger tes barrières.

Bien sûr, je te haïssais. Et il n'était pas question que je change d'avis. Le but n'étant pas de t'apprécier mais de te posséder.  
Mon raisonnement tenait la route.

Je n'ai jamais supporté tes amis. Je ne comprenais pas que le Survivant puisse traîner avec de tels déchets alors qu'il pouvait avoir le monde à ses pieds. Je ne l'ai jamais compris. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de vouloir encore plus intensément.

Le Belette et la Sang de Bourbe m'exaspéraient. Il fallait donc que je trouve le moyen de les écarter. Je me suis employé à les réunir : occupés ensemble, ils ne soucieraient plus de toi. Je savais pertinemment qu'ils étaient tes seuls vrais amis. Les autres ne faisaient que de la figuration. Quelle idée de placer sa confiance dans deux handicapés destinés à être en couple…

Cela a été compliqué. En tout cas, plus difficile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. A croire qu'ils se sont débattus. Mais c'est presque ça.

J'ai essayé toutes les potions aphrodisiaques connues et les catastrophes se sont enchaînées. Le rat de bibliothèque s'est même entiché de Snape. Cela a eu le mérite de mettre un peu d'animation dans les cours de Potions.

Mais j'ai fini par réussir et obtenir le résultat escompté.

Ils t'ont délaissé.

Bien sûr, en gentil ami compréhensif, tu n'as pas bronché et tu les as laissés vivre leur passion dévorante sans te plaindre de l'abandon.  
A vrai dire, tu semblais presque soulagé pour eux. A croire que tu n'attendais que cela pour être tranquille.

Cette situation m'arrangeait. Je voulais t'isoler du monde, que ton seul repère ne soit plus que moi et moi seul.  
Ainsi, je pourrais enfin jouer au sorcier Vaudou.

Au début, ils t'ont certifié que leur relation ne changerait rien à votre amitié mais tu n'étais pas dupe et on te voyait de plus en plus souvent seul aux cours, à la bibliothèque ou dans le parc pour une énième visite à cet idiot de demi Géant. Tu passais ton temps sur le terrain de Quidditch, à voler et à t'entraîner.

Jusqu'à cette soirée où, d'épuisement, tu es tombé de ton balai.

Je t'observais de loin et j'ai vu la chute au ralenti. Ton visage ne reflétait aucune peur. Tu attendais paisiblement le sol, les yeux fermés. J'ai sorti ma baguette et freiné ta descente en jurant. Ton regard s'est immédiatement tourné vers ton sauveur. Moi.

J'étais furieux.

Ta vie m'appartient.

Tu n'avais pas le droit.

Je suis resté devant toi sans dire un mot. Tu n'as pas non plus ouvert la bouche pour me demander pourquoi. Surprenant.  
Tu as récupéré ton balai et tu es parti.

Je pensais que cette histoire ferait le tour de Poudlard quand tu t'empresserais de tout raconter à tes deux parasites.

Mais non.  
Je n'en ai jamais eu d'échos.

C'est vers cette période que je me suis interrogé sur mes 'véritables' motivations.  
Ce n'est plus dans ma cour d'admirateurs que je te voulais mais dans mon lit.

Mes onze ans me semblaient loin. Ce petit caprice était devenu mon obsession. Un feu brûlait dans mon corps, augmentant un peu plus quand je t'apercevais au détour d'un couloir, à la table des Gryffondors ou encore aux éternelles retenues de Snape.

Bien sûr, j'apaisais mes envies avec des 'corps de passage'…

Blaise, Théo et même Luna qui – sous ses dehors de cinglée – possédait de réels talents dans cet art délicat qu'est l'amour physique, en plus d'être complètement nymphomane…

Persuadée que ne pas partager ma couche était une marque de respect qui la distinguait des autres, Pansy m'évitait soigneusement quand mes crises de libido me prenait… Comme si je pensais sérieusement à me calmer avec… elle.  
Pansy voulait rester pure jusqu'à notre mariage prochain, pensait-elle. Je la laissais baigner dans ses illusions. Mais je lui aurais bien conseillée de s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu histoire qu'elle cesse de me lancer des regards de reproche à chaque débauche.

Je me noyais dans ces conquêtes d'un soir mais jamais je n'oubliais mon objectif.

Notre dernière 'confrontation' remontait à ta chute. Je voulais te faire venir à moi. Je savais que tu te posais des questions. Je te voyais me lancer de longs regards songeurs quand tu pensais ne pas être observé.

Et je jubilais. Tu serais bientôt à moi.

Je m'arrangeais toujours pour me trouver dans tes parages, où que tu sois, de sorte que tu finis par me chercher des yeux lorsque je tardais.  
Je bouleversais tes habitudes, ton monde.

Et sous peu, il ne serait réduit qu'à ma petite personne.

Car je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser la moindre chance. Une fois que tu tomberais dans mes filets, plus jamais tu ne pourrais te relever et t'échapper. Plus jamais.

J'exigeais l'exclusivité la plus totale et je l'obtiendrais. Mon caprice. Mes lois.

Tu as fini par te lasser de ce petit jeu. La patience n'est pas ta qualité première.

L'impétuosité, si.

Tu m'as violemment coincé sur un mur dans un couloir désert. Un seul mot a passé tes lèvres alors que tu plongeais tes yeux brillants de colère dans les mien. _Pourquoi_.

Ce pourquoi, je me doutais, englobait le sauvetage et mon comportement pour le moins étrange.

J'ai souri et une lueur d'incompréhension s'est allumée dans tes émeraudes. Pour toute réponse, je t'ai embrassé. Avec possessivité.  
La soudaineté de l'acte t'a empêché de réagir mais tu ne m'as pas repoussé.  
Je me suis légèrement écarté, m'attendant à un déferlement de fureur…

En effet, tu semblais en colère… mais pas contre moi. Tu respirais difficilement et tes lunettes étaient tombées.  
En fait, tu étais fâché de t'être laissé surprendre.

Tu m'as fixé et je me suis appliqué à ne pas bouger, comme pour t'apprivoiser alors que je n'avais que l'envie de posséder mon caprice.

Tu m'as détaillé, cherchant la moquerie ou la mauvaise blague.  
Cette contemplation t'a laissé perplexe. Tu n'as rien trouvé. Mais tu as perçu le danger.

Je pensais que tu partirais, que tu fuirais loin.

Au lieu de cela, tu as saisi mon poignet et tu as serré. Malgré ma froideur apparente, mon pouls trahissait mon agitation intérieure.  
Tu as souri et tu t'es éloigné.

Je pensais te surprendre et je t'ai haï pour m'avoir, une fois de plus, contrarié.

Ca n'a rien changé.

Tu as repris tes habitudes et tu m'as ignoré.

Non pire encore.

Tu m'as parlé comme à un égal, comme si je faisais partie de ton monde.

Je ne voulais pas en faire partie. Mais en être le tout.

Et je détestais au plus haut point que tu me considères 'comme un égal'. Car ainsi, tu niais toutes les bases, tous les principes immuables.

Nous ne sommes pas à égalité. Nous sommes ennemis.  
Et m'inclure dans la liste de tes 'figurants' signifiait que tu m'ignorerais autant qu'eux sinon plus.

Je le voyais bien. Quand il t'entourait, ton corps était là, ton rire était présent mais _toi_ tu étais ailleurs.

C'est ce _toi_ qui m'appartient.

Tes stupides amis n'ont pas compris cette soudaine lubie. Tu parlais avec un Malfoy !

Car tu t'es entêté. Malgré mes regards froids et mon silence.

Quand tu cherchais ma présence, je ne t'évitais pas, seulement car mon feu te réclamait.

La Belette et la Sang de Bourbe ont tenté de te 'raisonner'. Pourquoi t'obstiner à parler avec quelqu'un qui ne te répondait pas ?  
Mais mon attitude méprisante vis-à-vis d'eux les a vite faits fuir.

De mon côté, les Serpentards ne se sont aventurés à faire le moindre commentaire. Ils se sont contentés d'observer.

Je savais ce que tu cherchais à faire. Et je n'étais pas disposé à satisfaire ce besoin.  
Tu voulais que je me fonde dans tes critères, que j'entre dans l'univers que tu connaissais. Tu voulais me cerner. Ainsi, le danger serait écarté.

Pas question.

Tu m'appartiendrais. Non, le contraire.

Je serais l'inconnu, l'inexploré, l'étrange et le nouveau.

Mais surtout, je représenterais la menace qui t'ébranlerait.  
Je deviendrais ton apocalypse et ta genèse. Car tu chuterais pour renaître et devenir mien.

Tu avais raison de te méfier. Tu avais raison d'avoir peur même si tu aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer.

Tu as finalement cessé ta tentative désespérée.

Les choses ont repris leur cours.  
Tes amis étaient satisfaits. Ma Maison rassurée. Et toi, tu étais perdu.

Tu as essayé de te débattre à ta manière. Tu as échoué.

Je me devais de te porter le coup fatal. J'ai longtemps hésité.  
Non pas par remords ou regrets mais pour la même raison qui a fait reculer cet illustre combattant devant une cité défaite.

Trop simple.

Y'avait-il un piège caché ?

Mais abandonner si proche du but aurait été absurde.

J'ai donc continué…

Peut-être aurais je du m'abstenir…

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

_J'aime écrire sur Draco, j'aime ce personnage et je ne le vois pas autrement que torturé…  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR, rien n'est à moi…

**Note&co : **Hem... Heu, toujours présente mais parfois j'oublie que j'ai des fics en cours... Désolée pour le retard et bonne lecture!

* * *

°°°°°  
**Mon Caprice  
Chapitre 2  
°°°°°**

Tu es face à moi et pour la première fois, je doute.

Mon caprice ne m'a-t-il pas amené trop loin ?  
On dit qu'il faut se méfier de ses souhaits…

J'ai parlé. J'ai raconté et pendant ces longues minutes de monologue, tu n'as rien dit.

Tu es venu jusqu'à moi. Je devrais jubiler mais voilà que les questions assaillent mon esprit. Je les chasse et cherche à capter à travers tes yeux une lueur. Quelle qu'elle soit.

Pour que mon caprice soit, il faut que tu connaisses les lois et les enjeux.  
Les règles de notre petit jeu qui, jusque là, t'échappaient ; je te les livre. Elles sont complexes.

Si tu les acceptes, tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière. Tu en es conscient. Tu m'observes et je vois que tu n'es pas décidé.  
Ton visage est de marbre. J'ignore depuis quand tu as appris à masquer tes émotions et cela me trouble un court instant. Toi qui es normalement si expressif… _toi_.

Où es-tu passé ?

Les questions reviennent et de nouveau, je les repousse. Je ne dois pas douter. Jamais.

Mais mon regard vacille devant ton manque de réaction. Je prends conscience de ce que je te demande.

Beaucoup, sûrement. Trop, probablement.

Je repense à ta chute sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
Je viens de réaliser que tu ne t'es pas laissé tomber sans raison. Tu savais que j'étais là.  
Ou plutôt tu savais que tu ne t'écraserais pas sur le sol. Je ne sais comment mais tu as senti ce jour là que tu pouvais t'élancer sans danger. Parce qu'il y en avait un plus grand… Moi ?

Je me trompais. Je me trompe depuis longtemps. Mon comportement ne t'a pas surpris.

Ou peut être un fois.

Je me suis laissé aveugler par le Gryffondor qui est en toi. Ne m'as-tu pas raconté lors d'un de tes monologues que le Choixpeau avait hésité entre les deux blasons ?

Serpentard t'aurait parfaitement convenu… Dommage.

Je m'imagine un instant un univers parallèle où le Choixpeau t'aurait placé dans ma Maison.

D'abord le conflit puis la tolérance tacite et enfin peut être l'entente.

_Toi _qui viendrait du monde Moldu complètement ignorant de la sphère Sorcière, avide d'apprendre, de découvrir et de questionner.  
Moi, Sang pur et déjà blasé.

Je ne pense pas qu'appartenir aux Serpentards aurait changé quoi que ce soit en toi.  
Tu aurais enfreint les règlements de la même manière, désobéi pareillement. Simplement, possédant la ruse des Serpents, tu ne te serais jamais fait prendre.

Tu serais devenu très ami avec Théo et Blaise. Ils te ressemblent par certains côtés. Surtout Théo, même envie de braver les interdits, même conflit avec l'autorité.

Ils sont simplement plus rationnels et surtout plus discrets.

Je n'aurais pas fait partie de vos explorations et autres aventures. Ce n'est pas dans mon caractère que d'être sur le terrain. Mais j'aurais participé aux 'plans sur papier' et aux stratégies.

Tu aurais été le catalyseur réveillant la vieille et noble Maison qui est celle de l'Antre des Serpents. Tu aurais appris à mépriser les faiblesses des autres Blasons et à n'avoir confiance qu'en toi-même.

Respecter l'Intelligence mais seulement quand elle sert à tes desseins. Voir la Patience comme un moyen de parvenir à tes fins et enfin considérer le Courage mais dédaigner l'Héroïsme.

Serpentard t'aurait permis d'atteindre les sommets.

Je ne dis pas que Gryffondor est un frein à tes capacités. Pas le même genre d'exploits…

La Maison Vert et Argent aurait fait un bien meilleur foyer. Bien sûr, je suis partial. Mais j'en reste persuadé.

Je me demande vraiment quelle aurait été ton attitude vis-à-vis des deux parasites.  
Rien que pour assister à cela, j'aimerais posséder un Retourner de Temps. Ce serait jouissif de te voir les conspuer et les traiter comme ils le méritent : des sous fifres.

Je ne les aime pas. Les bons sentiments qu'ils colportent m'insupportent.

L'art de la Magie Noire n'aurait eu aucun secret pour toi et tu t'en serais allègrement servi pour les humiliations quotidiennes des autres Maisons. Tu aurais perçu les choses d'une autre manière. De mon côté, tout est plus sombre.

Mais c'est dans l'obscurité que l'on repère les étoiles.

Tu aurais découvert une face où le gris est majoritaire, où les nuances sont légions. Et il ne faut pas croire ce que l'on dit, le gris n'est pas fade. C'est une magnifique couleur si elle est correctement mise en valeur.

Les intermédiaires construisent notre univers et nier leur existence équivaut à laisser s'écrouler tout un système.

Mais je n'entrerais pas dans les détails. Ce serait fastidieux et inutile.

Serpentard n'est vue que comme 'l'antichambre' de la Magie Noire mais les détracteurs n'en distinguent que la surface.

Le côté sombre de la magie n'est pas une fin en soi, simplement un moyen d'atteindre nos objectifs.  
Bien sûr, c'est discutable.

Et il faut des Bêtes noires partout. Nous endossons donc le rôle en nous efforçant de garder la tête haute et de rester fier de ce que l'on est.

Comme si seuls les Rouge et Or étaient courageux… Les Serpentards de première année sont davantage persécutés et ils résistent admirablement.

Mais je m'égare…

Je ne sais comment j'en suis venu à défendre mon Maison mais peu importe. Tu n'y es pas.  
Et les Retourneurs de Temps sont introuvables. Mon univers parallèle ne sera jamais. La question est donc réglée.

Tu me fixes toujours.

Je reviens de mon illusion fugitive et ton expression n'a pas changé. C'est dérangeant.

Ai-je cet effet sur les autres quand mon masque de froideur est en place ?

Je ne vois aucune faille dans le tien. Admirable. Je me demande depuis combien de temps tu le portes… Depuis combien de temps je suis aveuglé…

Je croyais contrôler le jeu… Mais cela fait bien longtemps que la donne a changé, tu es celui qui mène. Tu es devenu mon univers et non le contraire comme il était prévu.  
J'ai essayé de t'attirer à moi mais ce faisant je me suis brûlé les ailes et j'ai succombé.

Tu ne bouges plus. Ton regard semble sonder mon âme. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aimeras ce que tu y découvriras. Est-elle trop sombre ?

Je doute. Encore.

Tout près du but.

Je devrais me sentir tout puissant : tu es devant moi. Cela ne veut-il pas dire que j'ai réussi ?  
Mon Caprice est enfin réalisé. Mais ai-je le droit pour autant d'en profiter ? En suis-je digne ?

Je veux en être digne. Je le veux tellement que cela en devient douloureux…

La victoire (si c'en est une) ne m'est pas douce.

J'ai le sentiment d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Une règle. Une astuce.  
Comme si je n'avais droit qu'à une fin alternative sans les privilèges escomptés.

Parce que tu ne dis rien… Parce que tu es loin…

Ma propre confusion m'affole et je garde tant bien que mal la maîtrise de mes émotions.  
Jamais mon masque n'a été mis à si rudes épreuves. C'est presque une torture.

Je ne sais plus comment réagir. Moi qui étais censé détenir les réponses, je suis démuni.  
Et tu le sais.

Je devrais te haïr pour avoir su lire en moi. Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'essaye même pas.

Suis- je si transparent à tes yeux ?

Trop de questions.

Je ne peux m'enorgueillir que d'une victoire.

Le baiser.

Le seul geste que tu n'ais pas anticipé. Peut être croyais-tu que je n'oserais pas.

Certes, la témérité n'est pas un attribut répandu chez les Serpentards.  
Mais lorsqu' obtenir ce que je veux est une priorité, tous les moyens sont à exploiter. Même si cela signifie que je dois me révéler. Entier. Sans défense.

Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire des concessions. Et cela me coûte. Et me terrifie. Car, sans m'en apercevoir, j'ai laissé les cartes en main. A un joueur plus doué.  
Je t'ai sous estimé. J'ai dédaigné le seul facteur instable : ma propre faiblesse.

J'ai cru que ma volonté balayerait tout. Et elle l'a fait.

Au début.

Quand tu doutais encore de moi. Quand tu pensais que mon envie n'était qu'un caprice.  
C'en était un. Il a tourné en obsession puis est devenu une évidence.

Tu ne doutes plus.

Mais moi si.

Sauve toi. Sauve toi pendant qu'il est encore temps. Car je ne sais plus.

Mon désarroi semble transparaître sur mon visage car dans tes yeux l'indifférence est remplacée par de l'intérêt et peut être… une certaine curiosité ?

Tu m'étudies. Tu m'observes.

Et soudain, je comprends. Tu voulais que je sois ébranlé, que je me fissure.

Tu t'approches et tu m'embrasses. Baiser aussi possessif que le premier.

Un « pourquoi » tournoie dans mes yeux. Tu refais le même geste.

Mon pouls…

Je n'ai plus peur. Tu es à moi.

* * *

_Difficile à finir ce chapitre… Draco fait souvent ce qu'il veut dans mes fics et non ce qui est prévu._  
_Un truc à dire ?_


End file.
